The Demon And Witch
by loveless17
Summary: Crona is a witch and Kid is Cronas demon aka guardian.
1. Chapter 1

( This dose not relate to Manga Or Anime, Just My Imagination.)

"Crona you sure you wanna try this?...I know Medusa was your mother, but you don't have to do this now......You got till the end of the year"

"Y-y-yes. B-b-b-b but I want to get this done." this was Cronas first school year at Witch Academy. Since she didn't have any where to go Witch Academy had kindly accepted her. Probably because of her blood line Medusa, Aracne , and Ragnarok.

"Ok....When ever your ready" She motion Crona to walk in the middle of the circle that was drawn in the floor.

" _**Send me a guardian from hell below! Listen to my to my voice Shinigami-sama!**__**"**_ She cut her wrist. The circle lit up.

"_**BOOM**_!" a mini explosion made the teacher fly to the other half of the room.

"Cough Cough........Crona! Are you al-" she stopped when she saw two fingers in the smoke. "Crona?"

" I ,Death the Kid, vow under the name of my honorable father that I will protect my master with my life and soul!" He licked the wound where the blood kept flowing out healing it. "Let the the contract be complete." a boy with three stripes on his head said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"........Um.........C-C-C-Can you let go of _my _hand?........" Tug Tug?( she tried to get her hand back.) She pulled her hand closer to her crest then pointed to it. This got the boys attention " Mine! My hand no no yours let go." But he didn't let go just kept looking at her. She pointed again " Mio! Minahan! De mijne!" he finally got the message and let go.

" Sorry it's bothering me."

"Wh-wh-what is?"

"Your hair. If you just let me-"

"Death The Kid Shinigami-samas second son right?"

He stared at the teacher "Yes, how do you know that."

"Well after what your brother did we've have kept a close eye on your family I-"

"Don't worry I won't make the same mistake as my brother."

"Very well.......You may both go to class."

"Yes ma'ma." She walked out the door kid behind her. She stared to walk to her fist part of class was **biology** with **Stein** not really her favorite teacher. She felt stocked ,so she turned around. He was there! She couldn't help it. "Why are you stocking me!?"

"Well I am your guardian ,so I have to follow you everywhere."

* * *

"Um........hello ." he waved a hand over my eyes.

"Y-Y-You have to live w-w-with me."

"Yes?"

"I-I-I-In my one bedroom house."

"Yes?"

"With m-m-me?"

"That's the deal you give me a home ,food ,and make me happy ,and I'll protect you. It really isn't much."

"Where here. Bi-bi-biology." I

whispered before opening the door to find Stein about to dissect a poor bird.

"So you decided to join us Crona? You kno-." He saw the person beside me. "You may take your seat." he said as he continued the lesson. "Make sure you do not cut it parallel to the heart ,because if you do the attires and veins will explode. You don't want to leave a mess."

" Crona-"

"How do you know my name!?"

"Well they did call you that ,and I am your guardian."

"Oh...."

"Um how much time do we have to be here?"

"Well the be-"

"Ding dong ding!"

"About time my legs are killing me!" he said. "I guess that why he wanted to know."

"Hey! Your the new kid ,right?" a girl asked. With a big group behind her.

"Yeah am a her guardian." he pointed to me.

"Don't you wanna be my guardian instead? I'm way cuter than her."

"No be mine!"

"No mine!" They got allover him.

"Ugh! There so annoying!" I thought to myself.

"Sorry." he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. Holding be by my waist. "But she's my _master_."they all glared at me. "Only she can decide that ,but in till then I'm only her's."

"Crona why'd you have to get the good one!" another girl yelled.

"Hey! She got hers early so we should go now before they run out of cute guys!" they all ran to the office.

"Um.......could you let go now?"

"Oh sorry!.........So were do you live it's getting dark anyway."

"Yeah l-l-lets go home."


	3. Chapter 3

" OK."after what felt like an eternity they finally arrived to a small house in the woods no even close to civilization. "So you live here?"

"Yeah I-I-Is there something wrong with that?"

"No! Not at all." They walked inside. "It was nice and **Symmetrical! **She had had nice style ,and good taste .If only he could fix that hair of hers." she pulled him out of his thought when she spoke.

"I-I-I-I'm going to make dinner....Um.....make your self at home?" He laughed. " What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Nothing." he waved. Why am I starting to act like my father. But in a way that was kind of cute. She wasn't even sure what to say. It really was cute.

"Death the kid......right?"

"Yeah but you can call me Kid."

"O..K....What would you like to eat?"

"Anything is fine." She went to the kitchen.

"KABOOM!!"

"CRONA! Are you alright?"

"Yeah!...I-I-I'm fine."

--------One Hour Later--------

"Sorry if it bad ,but as you _heard_. I'm not really good with cooking spells ,so I had to make it myself."

"Well, I think it pretty good."

"Th-Th-Thanks." they both ate the rest of their dinner in silence.

"Crona were is your bathroom? I'd like to take a shower. If you don't mind."

"It's over here." When they got there she pointed to another door inside. "You can wash your clothes in there. If you need anything call me." she said as she walked out and closed the door.

"Where dose she have the towels?" he spotted two drawers in the corner of the room. "I wonder." He pulled the first one and quickly closed it. "Not there." Then the second one he almost caught his finger trying to close it fast. "Definitely not there." he eyed the second drawer. He opened it with his eye closed the whole time. "Father help me." He slowly opened one eye. "Yes, towels!" _Images_ of what he saw kept bugging him wile he took the shower. He got out but then something hit him. "How do you wash clothes?" His servants always did the laundry for him ,so he didn't even know how to turn the thing on. He walked out side with only a towel warped around his waist. Then he saw pink. "Crona how do you turn the washer an dryer on?"

She turned around.

"Bagu!" (sound effect for an impact)

"Here let me help you."

"NO!....No just stay there. Don't move I'll go turn them on so stay there.....please." She dashed out of the room her face the color of her hair.

"What did I do?"

"I-I-I-It's on , s-s-so you can go b-b-back in."he heard her ,but didn't see her.

"O..K." He went back in. There was a note on top of the washer. "So that's how you do it." When he started to put his clothes back on the _images _came back. The only difference was that she was wearing them and was blushing. "Cures thees thoughts." he mumbled as he buttoned his shirt. He walked out going on a little tour around the house. Till he got to what he thought was the bedroom . He walked in making sure not to make any sound. He noticed that the bed was not occupied. He turned only to find a certain pink haired girl huddled in the corner. He laughed "You'll catch a cold sleeping there." his only reply was a mumble saying something about not knowing how to deal with moving. So he picked her up bridal style carefully because he didn't want to wake her ,and lad her on the bed. Then he went to the other side and got under the covers make sure she was under there too. "Good night Crona."

* * *

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**GARDIAN.**

Loveless: Sorry if I confused you with who point of view it was. To show that I'm sorry I brought some peoples favorite charter. He really was only mention once.

Crona prov

"Crona! Wake Up!" she was shaken violently.

"It's not the time right now Ragnarok." She covered her head with the pillow trying to block his voice.

"Crona I think he is right don't you have school today?" kid asked.

"Not you too...I don't know how to deal with waking up early. Beside it's Saturday."

"Will you wake up if I say theirs a _guy_ on your bed?" grumbled Ragnarok.

"WHAT?" she toke the pillow off her head only to find Kid in her bed ,and shirtless!_"How did I even get here?"_ she turned a bright red.

"Crona are you alright?" kid asked putting a hand on her face. "Your red."

"Well maybe if you stopped _seducing_ her than she won't be red!"

"Shut up!I'm in no mood for you right now!"

"Um...H-h-how do you know him Kid?"

"Well it's hard to sleep wile getting thrown out of bed." he glared at Ragnarok.

"You have no right to speak! You are Crona's slave I'm part of her ,so your also my slave...You dog!"

"I'm not _your_ slave I'm her slave and I'm not a dog I'm a shinigami."

"Whatever get me something to eat Crona! I'm hungry!"

"O-"

"Why don't you let me cook it? Beside you cooked yesterday."

"But-"

"It will be my pleasure, so please let me do it."

"O-O-Ok." he left the room.

"Crona why'd you have to get a shinigami as your guardian. There so annoying. He even moves in his sleep!"

"Well doesn't everyone?"

"They move but don't cuddle with things around them...and he wonders why I threw him."

"Wh-wh-what do you mean by cuddle?"

"He was all over you last night hugging, touching, and even talking! That little shinigami needs to learn how to keep his hands to himself."

"Wh-wh-wh-what was h-h-he saying?"

"He was asking if you wanted to play a love game with him."

"What's a love game?"

" was asking you to sleep with him!"

"Wasn't I just sleeping with him?"

"Not that kind of sleep!"

"Is there another kind?"

"**HE WANTED TO FUCK YOU!"**

"Oh...dear..."

The door opened "I'm done." he walked in casually. "What did I miss?"

"It's about time! I was getting hungry!" he snatched the food away from kid.

Kid glared at Ragnarok as he licked the plate clean.

"What are you looking at punk!" he glared back.

"Nothing." he turned to Crona. "Aren't you goanna eat anything?"

"N-N-N-o I-I'm f-f-fine."

"OK...Well what do you usually do on Saturday's?"

"Um..."

"Do you have homework?"

"...Y-Y-Y-Yeah I have to practice a sp-spell."

"What kid of spell?"

"A sh-shape shifting spell w-w-we have to make a b-b-baseball into an animal."

"Do you want to work on it now?"

"Ok just l-let me ch-ch-change."

"I'll wait for you in the living room." He opened the door.

"NO Peking Stripes!" Ragnarok yelled as he closed the door.

"D-d-d-d-do you th-think he would p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-peek?" concentrate

"Maybe." He went back inside my body. I quickly put on my usual black dress then walked to the living room.

"Here's your baseball." He handed me one I set it on the table. "Concentrate."

I concentrate on turning the ball into a kitty. "Turn it into a kitty." Three lines suddenly poped into my head before I heard.

"Meow!"

I opened my eyes in front of me was a baseball.

"Meow!"

I turned around. "Kid!" I picked him up I turned you into a cat!" There was a knok on the door I ran with Kid still in my arms. I opened the door there was maka!

"Hi Crona." She smiled. "Oh is that your guardian he's so cute!"

"No! Yes! No! I accidentally turned him into a cat!"

"Calm down Crona just do the spell backward think about his real form."

"Ok I'm calm." Kid Kid Kid Kid Kid Kid Kid Kid Kid.

"I thought cats only saw black and white ,but the see red, blue, and yellow."

"Kid!" I hugged him and started to cry. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to turn you into a cat."

He patted my head. "I know." He lifted my chin. "Didn't I tell you to concentrate."

"Kid I didn't think I'd see you here." He turned around. "She's your master?"

"Yeah, Crona did my dad throw you randomly too."

"Yeah, this is my master Maka."

"Nice to meet you I'm Death the kid Crona's guardian."

"Nice to meet you too I'm Maka."

"Maka did you get Soul today?"

"Yeah, the school said that everyone had to get them since half of the students have them,

,but most people have animals. It's rare to get people."

" Crona can I talk to you in privet."

"Ok." Maka graded my hand, and led me to my room.

"Crona I want you to be careful with your guardian."

"Wh-why?"

"They haven't told you yet?"

"About what?"

"His brother fell in love with his master-"

"Is it bad to fall in love?"

"No it was one sided he loved her, but she didn't love him. So he killed her and her lover. They were both witches when he killed them he got there power. Using it to challenge his own father for the throne. Having pity on him Shininigami-sama locked him somewhere

After that he was never seen again."

"Wow."

"Please be careful."

"Maka! Are you done yet! It's your turn to cook today!"

"Yeah! I'll see you Monday Crona."

I walked her to the door. "Bye"

She waved back. "Bye."

While Maka and Crona were talking

"So Kid did you sleep with her yet?" Soul asked.

Kid chocked on the water he got when Crona left. "No! How could you even think that!"

"Well she's cute come on don't tell me you haven't thought about it." Soul smirked.

"Well maybe once…..or twice."

"Kid."

"Ok fine more than that but who cares!"

"Oh Kid!" soul tried to mimic Crona and succeeded. "I want you to fuck me Kid!"

He threw the glass at him. "Shut up! Why do you think my brother killed her! She slept with him drunk so she forgot everything! I don't ever want to hurt her! Something about her attracts me. Every time I see her I want to make her mine, but I don't want to make the same mistake as him. I'm nothing like him. Everybody says I'll be exactly like him. I'll show them all I'm different. I'm nothing like that thing!"

"Yo, sorry man I didn't mean to get that deep. I was just playing around."

"Yeah….I'm sorry I over reacted."

Soul put a hand on his shoulder. "I know your different let them say whatever they want."

"Thanks Soul."

Soul stomach growled. Kid couldn't help but laugh his stripes off. " Ha ha very funny."

"You have no idea."

"Well I should get gowing."

"Yeah I'll see you around."

"See ya around." He walked to the door "Maka! Are you done yet! It's your turn to cook today!"

Love: Sorry it's been forever.

Death: You were to lazy to write anything.

"No I wasn't anyway ignore him. Please review if you're a soul eater fan!


	5. Chapter 5

"Crona, do you wanna work on it again?"I asked.

"N-n-n-n-no,we still have tomorrow."

"Sure, if that's what you want."

"Kid...um I need to go somewhere."

"Okay let's-",She cut me off.

""D-d-d-d-do you mind if I go alone?"

"Yeah it's fine."I smiled.

"Th-thanks." she headed to the door."I'll be back in a bit." Be careful. She closed the door.

"You won't even know I'm there."I followed her into a cemetery. "Why would she come here?...Now that I think about it she's to young to live by herself."I was pushed out of my thoughts when someone said "Crona."She turned around.

"Crona,come back with me."

"B-but I wouldn't know how to deal with living with you."

"I'll show you how to deal with it...Please."

"You brought Medusa...flowers?"she said looking back at the grave.

"Yes...Crona,she wasn't a bad person...she just went insane after...maybe it's time to tell you."

"Tell me what?,"She turned around to face the man. He took off his hat. He had black hair and brown eye's. Why did he look so familiar?

"I'm not really your father."

"But she married you!...Noah."

"That nay be true but...This man took advantage of your mother ,and she fell in love with him."

"Is...he still alive?"

"No...I'm sorry Crona,but...we hid so much from you. Your mother died when she fought with him, along side with Shinigami-sama."

Kid froze in shock. "My brother!So my brother did that!How sick!"Kid thought.

"Death the kid."She mumbled.

"How do you know that name?"He yelled looking very pissed.

"I-I-I-I-"

Ragnarok suddenly came out resting on top of my head. "He's this little bitch's lover."

"Crona..is he?"

"No! H-he's just my guardian."

"Please Crona,come with me...forget about him...the school...everything."

"No!No!No!"

Kid felt his chest ache and found him self besides a crying Crona. "Don't cry Crona."I patted her back.

"Kid!"He whipped her tears away.

"You." I turned around.

"May I help you?"

"I warn,you do something to her and you're dead."

"Do you mind leaving?" You're not her real father, so why are you here?"

Noah glared at me before leaving.

"Y-y-y-you said you wouldn't come."

"You wanted me to be here, so that's why I came."

"B-but I brought you into this."

"You didn't," He did.

* * *

"Sir your brother is here."Noah knelt down to a small music box with a skull lock.

"So, he's here." The box started shaking violently. "I don't care about about that. All I care about that. All I care about is how she is.

"I'm sorry sir, I just thought you should know." The box fell to the floor and he/it sighed. "I don't care about him. All I care about is her...was she wearing the locket?...Does she even know i'm alive...did she get a guardian?...is she doing okay in school?...Dose she even know I...care?"

"I couldn't see any locket...She's okay in school...her guardian...is Death The Kid."

"What?Are you sure?"

"Yes, positive. He came out when she cried."

"Out of all the things..."

"Sir."

"What?"

"Can't you use him to see your daughter?"

"The locket!...I've got it! Brilliant idea Noah!"

"Thank you sir."

"Bring me her locket Noah!"

"Yes sir."

* * *

Kid prov

"Did you hear everything?"

"Yes."

"Kid...Do you know who my father is?"

"...No...Sorry."

"Did you know my mother?"

"Yes...She fought many battles with my father."

"Did she?"

"Yes...Shall we go home?"

"Please."

"Yes mistress."I smiled her light blue eyes looked at me with confusion. I decide to leave those eye's wondering at bit more. This could be the last time I will ever get to see them.

Love: What did he mean by last time? Please review if you want to know!


End file.
